


If Our Love Was A Storybook, We Would Meet On The Very First Page

by queenofourhearts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Best Friend Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofourhearts/pseuds/queenofourhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills and Emma Swan are opposites in many ways and also the best of friends. This is the story of how they found themselves being even more than that. Rated M for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Our Love Was A Storybook, We Would Meet On The Very First Page

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first multi-chapter fic. I know this first chapter is fairly short, but I want to get it out there anyway. I won't make any promises on how often I will update, it depends completely on what happens around me, but I do promise to try and update regularly. I have no idea yet how long this is going to be though.
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)

Regina Mills was not a jealous person. In fact, she was the object of other people’s jealousy, be it over her classic beauty, her status or her family’s fortune. She was elected president of the student council, was head cheerleader at Storybrooke High and had maintained a 4.0 GPA throughout her high school career. No, she was not the jealous type. So why was it that when her best friend since kindergarten, Emma Swan, started dating that uncivilized slob Neil Gold, she felt the urge to either throw up, throw a punch or run away?

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Emma and Regina had been an odd pairing from the get go. Emma came to Storybrooke at age four, adopted by the Nolan family, her an art teacher and him the town sheriff. She had been in foster care up until then and hadn’t known how to play with the other kids in her kindergarten class. Regina, on the other hand, was the daughter of the mayor and lived in the biggest house in town. 

 

Emma had been tiny when she first came to town, no doubt due to malnourishment in the various foster homes she had been placed in since a hiker found her by the side of a road as a baby. She had a big mop of messy blonde hair that she refused to let anyone touch; not even her foster parents Mary Margaret and David were allowed to run a hairbrush through those unruly tresses. The case worker had told them that there had been indications of Emma being assaulted in at least two foster homes and that her new parents should just wait until she was more settled and not as weary of everyone.

 

That was why everyone was surprised when, during Emma’s fourth day in kindergarten, Regina had walked up to her and the girls had started playing. Before long, Regina had asked Emma why her hair was so strange and had then proceeded to untangle the blonde locks with her small fingers.

 

Regina had been brought up in absolute order, never a hair out of place, and she just hadn’t been able to understand why anyone would want their hair all matted like that. Even at her young age, she was quite bossy with the other kids, no doubt taking after her mother, the mayor’s wife. So she simply did what seemed logical to her, and helped her new friend.

 

The two girls, one blonde and one with hair the color of dark chocolate and coffee, became fast friends after that day, little Emma allowing Regina to do all the things no one else could, and little Regina becoming Emma’s security blanket and personal body guard against bullies.

 

It stayed that way for a couple of years before the roles started to change. Emma had really blossomed after realizing that the Nolans wouldn’t send her back to the foster system, and with proper nutrition and TLC, she went through somewhat of a growth spurt, ending up slightly taller than her constant companion.

 

While Regina played the guitar, as taught by her father, and took horseback riding lessons, Emma had thrown herself head first into soccer and basketball, loving having an outlet for all the energy she had pent up inside. The little blonde also showed remarkable artistic skills, enthusiastically cheered on by her mother through layers upon layers of fingerpaint. 

 

Throughout elementary school Regina and Emma were placed in the same class, always doing homework together, either at the Mills’ mayoral mansion where the housekeeper, Ingrid, would make them healthy snacks, or at the Nolans’ apartment, where David or Mary Margaret would make grilled cheese and chocolate milk.

 

When Regina had crashed her bike into a bush (she tried to ride without holding the handlebars, Emma could do it, so why not her?) and cut her upper lip open, Emma had been there to soothe her and help her get home, completely forgetting her own soccer practice and being benched for two weeks because of it. “No big deal,” she had ensured Regina, who felt bad about getting her best friend in trouble. “You’re more important than kicking some stupid ball anyway.” Her bright smile had made Regina’s guilt shrink, but it always reared its ugly head when she laid eyes on the scar that had formed where she cut her lip. She hated that scar, but Emma had assured her that it gave her face “character” and that she liked it and that was that.

 

High school did nothing to separate the two, despite them only having a couple of periods together and tons of extra curricula’s. Luckily, the girls’ soccer team was Storybrooke High’s most accomplished sports team, so Regina and her squad of cheerleaders were at every game. Regina couldn’t be prouder of her friend, the once small and scared little girl who had grown up to be a strong and kind teenager.

 

In many ways the girls were each other’s polar opposites, but that never seemed to bother them, it only made their friendship that much stronger.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

So why did Regina have such a hard time accepting her best friend’s new boyfriend? It wasn’t like Emma had any problems with Daniel, not that she knew of at least. Sure she might have grumbled a few times about him stealing Emma’s time with Regina, but that was nothing serious.

 

This Neal-guy on the other hand. The brunette could practically smell the trouble on him. He was the son of Mr. Gold, owner of at least half the town’s buildings and all around creepy guy, so no wonder she got bad vibes. He was very obviously not worthy of someone like Emma.


End file.
